custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Kopak's Hunt
Chapter 1 Kopak looked at the rapidly fading image of Tehktra Nui. He and other members of his squad, had just been in battle with an evil Toa: Zoruxx. He, and his army of Mechanical Rahkshi, had escaped them during battle. Luckily, one of his squad members had thrown a GPS like object at one of the Rahkshi. It sent images to the Headquaters, of where Zoruxx was going. After they found out where they went, the chief ordered us to go after him. Zoruxx had flown to an Island every other being would have avoided: Axorla Nui. The island had once been a part of Tehktra Nui. For reasons unknown, it broke off. The Tehktranuians wanted to reclaim it, so they sent once a scout team, of Onu-Matoran. They never returned. Tehktra Nui decided to leave it alone. Kopak turned around, to see Axorla Nui coming into view. "I think I should carve my Will on this boat." thought Kopak. ***** "No!No!No!Put the Mind Erasor over there!" shouted Zoruxx. He had found a perfect location for his new base. "No! I said put the Mind Erasor over there, You idiots! Can't you do anything right?" (Thomp, Thomp) "What was that?" shouted Zoruxx, running to the nearest window. A mutant Tarakava, easily 30 feet long, was charging toward Zoruxx's new base. The Tarakava broke through the wall of the building. "I just painted it!" shouted Zoruxx, while raising his weapons. Chapter 2 Zoruxx ran at the tarakava with weapons high in the air but was easily thrown away out of the building by it and he collided into a large tree. "This thing's tougher than I though. Oh Kosurahk!!!!" A huge Mechanical Rahkshi like creature , which Zoruxx had built on Tehktra nui, emerged from amongst the trees. The rahkshi ran at the taravaka with force and the two huge beings wrestled to the ground knocking down several trees. "Guys, GUYS!!!! WATCH THE BASE!!!!" The two of them ploughed straight into his base bringing it to the ground. "I had to open my big mouth didn't I" Kosurahk ripped the taravaka's face off and its corpse fell to the ground dead. Zoruxx examined the remains of his destroyed base. He then looked up at Kosurahk. "YOU BLODDY PIECE OF JUNK!!!!" **** The several KMES boats landed on the shore and Kopak stepped of onto the beach. He could feel the warm sand on his feet and the humidity on the on-coming jungle air. "Its a wonder why this place is feared" Suddenly a blood-curdling rahi shriek came from the jungle sending a chill down Kopak's spine. "Maybe I spoke too soon" He turned to his squad. "Alright team, our mission is search and retrieve; find Zoruxx and bring him back alive. We all have our Sonic recieving dishes don't we. We will split up and search and if one of us finds our target he stood contact all remaining units, understood? If there's no luck we shall rendezvous at this exact spot to camp out for the night. This will be no easy mission and is not to be taken lighttly, do I make myself clear? Good, now scatter" He watched his team dissapear into the thick foliage and wondered whether spliting up on an unknown land-mass was such a good idea. But he had orders, and he wasn't one to dis-obey. He headed off into the jungle Chapter 3 Kopak pulled out his machette and small shield and began rummaging through the thick plantlife. "Gottta keep my wits about, anything could happen and no-one would be even here to watch my back" He made it to a clearing. thumb|500px|left "Wow, that was close, HOLY ----!!!" Kosurahk had rose up again a colossal log in hand and flung it toward Kopak. **** Kori too was having some trouble, a Vorox and a Mechanical Gurahk had been stalking him for quite a while. The rahkshi fired a blast from its staff. Kori, luckily, dodged but fell to the floor the rahkshi and vorox came in for the kill. . "Stay away from me beasts, i'm warning you" "Hissss!!!!" "Quickly kill the ugly Agori!!!" The rahkshi held his staff high and it was glowing with energy. He swung the blade down for the final blow when suddenly he was ploughed into the earth by a log and Kopak. The Vorox fled. "Kopak!!! You saved me" "Don't count your lucky stars yet, 'cos her comes Kosurahk!!!!!!" Several trees were knocked down and Kosurahk relinquished a mighty cry. "We'd better run" "You have a point" The pair ran as fast as possible with Kosurahk fast in pursuit. Chapter 4 I was sundown and all the KMES members of the squad, save Kori and Kopak, sent to Axorla Nui had set up camp on the beach where the boats had come in. "Where's Kopak and that other guy??? He instructed us to be here at sundown!!!" "I ain't gotta clue" replied Zeb,"Maybe they had a nasty run in with Zoruxx....wait a minute there they are!!!" Kopak and Kori emerged from the jungle battered and bruised, covered with leaves and under-growth. "Alteast we got out alive, eh Kopak??" "Shut it" replied a furious Kopak **** Later in the night all the KMES squad gathered around the campfire. To lift his team's spirit, Kopak began playing his guitar whilst the rest began singing along to campfire songs. Amidst the fun Matu, who was closest to the coast, realised the fast moving water. "Hey guys, the waters getting quite choppy" "Don't worry", Kopak reassured him,"Its already high tide" "Hey", intervened another matoran,"What that low hum???" The squad listened and heard the hum and it seemed to be getting louder. Soon the hum turned into a rumble shaking the team. "D..D..Dude w..hats going on???" The water began coming in rough and fast at now knee height. "HOLY MATA NUI!!!!LOOK OVER IN THE SKY!!!" The team looked to their rights into the night sky to see their home, Tehktra nui, tearing off the surface of the planet and flying up toward space. "We've got bigger problems" Kori worriedly said looking toward the sea. The shockwaves from its acent had caused huge tidal waves, in the form of a tsunami, headed straight for Axorla Nui. "I'd swear right now if it wasn't against my moral beliefs..................'''RUN AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!" Chapter 5 "AAAUGH!!!" Zoruxx awoke with a fright. He had heard the crash of water and voices in his head. A Mechanical Rahkshi entered the room. "hissss" "Tsunami hit the island....partially flooded...KMES on the run... Tehktra nui ripping off the planet???? What the heck is happening???" Huyo, huyo, huyo, hyou, huyo, huyo, huyo!!!! "Those voices!!! They've been in my head since I went to sleep." The leaped out of bed and scambled to the window. He looked over to a mountainous area of jungle in the distance. "The voices are coming from there!!! Rahkshi gather some minions, we shall begin an expedition tomorrow morning" "Hisss" "Mass flooding? Hmmmmmmm. Bring some boats too then" **** High up in the trees were the members of KMES, who had just saved themselves from the flood waters. "That was a close one team" said Kopak. BEEP!BEEP!BEEP! "What's that" asked Zeb Kopak pulled out a small GPS. "We've got a signal from one of the rahkshi. WE'VE FOUND ZORUXX!!!!" He unlatched himself from the tree and dived into the floodwaters. "What does he think he's doing?????!!!" Yelled out Kori Kopak then surfaced with a crate in hand from the campsite. "Just some weapons!!!" ---- The squad made their way to higher ground and cracked open the crate. Several Sound Grenades and blades of all sorts and a small disk. The matoran armed themselves with grenades and weapons and Kopak placed the disk on his chest. Instantly light shone brightly from the disk and his armour upgraded. He picked up two blades which extended at will. "Alright team, I have beamed the location of Zoruxx to all your GPS systems. When and if you find him contact everyone else with your communication devices. We will go off in pairs; Zeb you're with me. Good luck troops;Now scatter!!" Chapter 6 Kopak and Zeb trekked, and at some parts swam, deep into the jungle till they saw a base in the distance. "Allright you got your earplugs in Zeb?" "Yep" "Good, cos i'm sending in the grenade!!!!" left|400px **** Zoruxx had prepared a large group of Mechanical Rahkshi, aswell as his Vorox, to head out to the mountains. Zoruxx stepped out of his base along with the rest of his troop. "What the heck is that???!!!" A small cylinder flew from above the canopy and rolled to his feet. The rahkshi swarmed around it almost like a moths to a light. "What is it???!! Tell me now!!" "Hiiiisss!!!" "A wha...." Suddenly the device exploded and a ear splintering, shrill noise filled the area. "AAARGHH!!!!!!" Zoruxx fell to his knees in agony, the sound was ripping through his mind. But his mind wasn't the only thing ripping; so was his shadow barrier and trance. The rahkshi stood by as if nothing was happening; being mechanical, the noise didn't effect them. Suddenly Kopak and Zeb, along with the rest of the squad who had been contacted, burst out from the thick shubbery and began charging toward the base. The rahkshi sprung into action, relinquishing their staffs they formed a wall and began preparing for battle. "Zeb" Kopak said whilst running," you and the others try fight the rahkshi, if you need help just shout. I'm going after Zoruxx" Chapter 7 The battle that ensued was immense, but the matoran were putting up a valiant fight. Kopak rushed through the crowds desperately fighting off rahkshi whilst trying to find Zoruxx amongst the chaos. In the process his right shin armour was ripped off. BBBEEP!!!!!!!! Everyone stopped fighting and turned and looked a Kopak. His Sonic recieving dish had gone off. All the rahkshi began circling Kopak. "Oh no you don't!!" He relinquished a huge blast of ice throwing the rahkshi in all directions. "Kopak, take that message I and the others will hold these things off" Kopak ran away from the battle into some thick foliage, the sounds of the battle still strong in the air, and got out the reciever. One Message ~ This is Kopek. I am calling from an unknown planet and the rest of the team have headed off. I am currently a turaga and Keyme has been killed. That means you are in charge of KMES. Don't worry about us, just continue your mission; Kopek out. "Holy mata nui, Keyme's dead. They're on a different planet; that explains why Tehktra nui came off the surfa... Wait I've gotta get back to the battle!" He pulled out another disk and placed it on his chest. thumb|360px|left "Lead the organization????" Zeb asked confused "Keyme's dead" "Keyme's dead??!!! Whoa so your the leader then.....Anyway we're losing the battle we need you out there" "Way ahead of you" Zeb turned to see Kopak already running back to the battle. Kopak swung his new Axe of Ice decapitating several of the rahkshi. Suddenly the Vorox, captured by Zoruxx, leaped out knocking Zeb and Matu of the high ground, where the base was located, and onto a lower plain. Kopak forward flipped off the edge to help the two matoran. thumb|360px|left Chapter 8 Kopak quickly froze the Vorox and rammed the rahkshi down onto lower ground. "Come then rahkshi, gimme yer best shot!!!!" thumb|360px|left Kopak brought down his Axe with sheer brute force, decapitating the grounded Rahkshi. He suddenly noticed the strange silence of which was once a battle. He quickly vaulted himself onto the ledge and pulled himself up to what had been the main battle stage. Much to his surprise all the Rahkshi were limp and dysfunctional. “Oy Matu, what happened???” “I dunno, suddenly, in the middle of the battle, the Rahkshi deactivated somehow” “Hmmm………….” He then ran off in the opposite direction, frantically searching amidst the fragments of armour and Rahkshi pieces. Finally he found what he was looking for; Toa Zoruxx, buried under a pile of metal junk. He was not unconscious but very groggy. “Wake up, Oy wake up!!!” Kopak said slapping him cheek to cheek. “W, Wha, What happened, where am I” He lept to his feet. “Where’s Vels??? Lemme atta!!!” “Vels??? Who’s Vels??” “Makuta Vels! “ Kopak turned to Matu “I don’t think he remembers anything!!” “Who the heck are you??? Who the heck are they??? Where the heck am I???” Kopak leant over to Zeb “He doesn’t know a thing about the recent events. Now the Rahkshi’s master has no power over them, being, mechanical, they just deactivated. Maybe we could use this to our advantage. I’m gonna get straight to the point. Picture this; a vast metropolis of innocent lives of matoran, toa, rahi and many other species living together in near perfect harmony” “Soooo…why should I care” “Imagine that well of society being torn off the surface of the planet, killing many in the process, and being whisked away to a place of death and despair” “Holy Muaka!!! This isn’t true right?” “Oh you better believe this is true, and we’re the only ones who can save them” “You do that “ “And you’re gonna help us” “No way sno-cone!!!” “Oh yes you are!!!” Chapter 9 After filling in Zoruxx in some current happenings, excluding the stuff involving him, the squad of KMES members, along with toa Zoruxx made their way into Zoruxx’s base and established a temporary KMES headquarters. Kopak rolled out a large spread of paper onto a table in the dimly lit room, Zoruxx by his side whilst the other KMES members were gathered around. “Alright men, It’s taken me an hour but at least we now have a, although crude, plan” ‘’The main idea of the plan was firstly; to attempt to make some contact with the other members, secondly; reinforce the island into a full KMES base, thirdly; Send out a small strike force to the planet, following the signals created from the contact, retrieve as many survivors as possible and return ASAP.’’ “But the main fault with the plan is, how the heck are we gonna create a craft to get to the planet!!! No being of our planet has ever made it to space….well intentionally. How are we going to do something never achieved before in such short notice!!!?” “Wait a minute”, Zoruxx interrupted, “Didn’t you say that Tehktra nui turned out to be a colossal spaceship??? And didn’t you say that this island, Axorla Nui was once part of Tehktra nui??” “Yeah …..Your point??” “Well basically, if Axorla Nui was once part of a technically advanced ship, in theory…….” “…..It should have the technology to function on its own!!! Genius!!” Kopak continued “Well whaddya expect from one!!!” “But how do we rig it so that firstly, it will work and secondly, so we can control it??” “Well I’m pretty good with machines so I’ll probably be able to rig it but every functioning machine has a power core. We just need to deduce where that would be” “I have a pretty good idea” Kopak said whilst momentarily glancing out the window. “Up there, at that mountainous bit. It’s the very centre of the island” “Seems reasonable” “We’ll trek up there at the crack of dawn, its already getting dark” Chapter 10 ‘’SKRING!!! SLASH!!!SLICE!!!’’ The machetes of the KMES squad ripped through the thick foliage of the jungle, their trek made more difficult by being ankle deep in flood water. The crisp morning air filled their lungs with hope but the toil of the march filled their hearts with despair. Kopak pulled out his GPS which was receiving images from the KMES satellite. “Yep, we’re getting pretty close now. Maybe a mile ‘til the mountain” Suddenly a low chant from the mountain in the distance picked up. ‘’Hyo….hyo…hyo…hyo….hyo…hyo…..hyo… "Wait that noise… wha, wha, whats happening??" Zoruxx fell to his knees. Though he and the others didn’t realise it, Zoruxx was having a relapse of an earlier event during his trance. "Zeb, Matu, help the toa up! We have to keep moving!!!" Zoruxx began mumbling in his state of confusion "What should we do now??" asked Zeb quite disturbed "Just dunk him in the flood water, that'll give 'im a shock!!!" **** Sooner or later the jungle trees, shrubbery and vines cleared but were replaced by tall sharp grass, quite a lot taller than Kopak. “Alright squad, the mountainous area is just after this thick grass” The chanting noises began to increase in volume and the squad realised that must have been what Zoruxx was mumbling about earlier. “It’s coming from beyond the grass” Kori pointed out. “Team”, Kopak’s voice was low and quiet,”We need to be absolutely silent. Whatever is ahead of the grass could possibly be dangerous. I’ll go on ahead, me being the only toa here” He glanced at the near unconscious Zoruxx being dragged on the floor still mumbling. “Well only useful toa anyway” Kopak arched his back and began slowly slinking toward the end of the grass, carefully pushing grass ahead of him to the side. He finally emerged to see a Stonehenge-esque like structure and several hooded, what seemed to be, matoran of some sort all chanting within the circle. “What the…..” All of a sudden the beings, in a sudden motion, turned their heads, in an almost robotic fashion, toward Kopak, revealing their faces; their eyes blood red and they faces rotted and deformed. “Holy Brakas, ZOMBIES!!!!!” Chapter 11 The ground around the Stonehenge like structure began fracturing and eventually cracking open as more and more zombies began emerging from the earth. “Uh guys, I kinda need back up!!!!” Kopak said realising if he decided to fight we would easily be outnumbered. The rest of the group ran to his side and drew their weapons in defence. The undead ran forth and grounded the matoran and began beating them in the chest with quite some force. Kopak swung his axe splicing through several of the creatures throwing themselves toward him. One came from underneath him and head butted him the groin grounding him. “AARGH!!!! Fer bloody matoran these things pack a punch!” He immediately froze himself in a cage of ice, the zombies still smashing themselves into the ice. “Goddamit gotta think. At least this cage will buy me some tim….WHOA!!” The ice began to fracture, the zombies still ramming themselves into it. “So you want me out huh?? As you wish!!!!” Kopak used his ice powers to shatter the cage and fling each fragment into all direction, impaling several of the creatures. Zeb, his back to the ground, was just holding on to dear life. He was finding it hard to breath due to the blows to the chest and the only thing holding him from the zombie above him was his ice shield. The creature’s bloodcurdling shriek came down on Zeb like a ton of bricks as he felt himself weakening. Suddenly another member of the squad tackled the creature and wrestled it to the ground. The creature slammed his face into a jagged rock and salivated into his open wound. Matu ran to the weakened Zeb’s assistance. Dahe and Kino, as a team, cornered a creature by a madu tree. “Not so tough now, eh Zombie!!!” The zombie began shrieking, its flem striking the two. “Eww, Zombie spit!!! Let blow this thing!!!” He threw a grenade of sorts into the tree and the madu, being the explosive fruit they are, gave off quite a marvellous explosion killing the creature along with it. Chapter 12 KMES, though fighting valiantly, were losing the fight. Most of the team were injured, some even dead, and only just fighting off the creatures. THUD!!! Kopak hit the ground, several creatures atop him. Using his elemental powers he erected solid ice spikes from his body impaling them. The only problem with fighting the undead is that you can’t kill something that is already dead. The zombie, still with spikes through their torsos, arose again to continue fighting. Kopak ran up to Kori. “We can’t keep this up much longer, our troops are dying… ARGH!!!” The arms of more zombies smashed through the earth and began dragging the two down. A few yards away, back behind the tall grass, lay the groggy toa Zoruxx. Finally he awoke from his mumbling state to the sound of battle. “What the heck??” He emerged from the grass to see the fracas of the zombie creatures attacking the KMES members “Oh no you don’t” He thought to himself. Using his element of iron he enwrapped every single creature with a tight band of iron. Every time they tried to fight their way out of it they would either suffocate or break their ribs or limbs. The remaining KMES members gathered to their saviour Zoruxx. “I guess you’re not so useless after all!!” Kopak joked “Don’t so be sure”, Zeb interrupted,” What about those guys!!!” Another wave of zombies stood before them, cautious of Zoruxx’s iron powers. “Don’t worry I’ll handle these freaks!!” The creatures began screeching threateningly at the group but not daring to approach them. Zoruxx raised his hand ready to relinquish his element when he was suddenly stopped by Kori. “Stop!!!! Two of them are Kino and Dahe!!!” “Are you nuts??? Lemme kill ‘em already!” Zoruxx snapped at him “Wait”, Kopak interrupted, “I think he’s right” Their armour was recognisable on the beasts. Little did they know that the mutanagenic substance making the zombies as they were was transferred in their saliva. And the two matoran had previously been covered with it. The corpse of Fahu whose face had been smashed into a jagged rock, rose, now zombified, and staggered over to the rest of the pack of them. “Um guys” Matu said wearily. The rest of the dead KMES members were arising with a new lease of life. “Now can I kill them Kopak??? ” “NO!! They are our friends and comrades, we have to find away to reverse this!!” Chapter 13 The zombies sensed the fear and unrest in Kopak’s voice and felt it was time to strike. The wave began charging and the group and before Zoruxx could do anything two of them had grounded him and had began pummelling his face. This new breed was tougher than the last and the reduced numbers of the KMES team weren’t holding out very well. Kopak brought up a huge wall of ice forming a barrier between the two sides. “They’re gonna break through that wall pretty soon and when they do that’ll be the end of us” “We’re gonna have to run the gauntlet” Matu butted in “What do you mean?” Kopak inquired “Run. Run for our lives. That wall isn’t going to be standing for long but it will buy us some time. I say we run to the mountain and find that power core. And don’t stop till we get there” “What about them?”Kori said”. After all we still need to help them. Maybe we can create an antidote” “I think Matu’s right” Kopak entered the conversation once more,” We don’t know how much longer the rest of the Tehktra nuians have on that planet so we need to get there ASAP. These guys will just have to wait. Zoruxx, when we get there you set about rigging the ship and we’ll hold em off for as long as we can...” SHRIEK!!!!!!!!!SMASH!!!!!!!! An arm smashed through the ice and grabbed Zeb’s mask. “AARGH!!!HOLY MUAKA GET THIS THING OFF ME!!!” “They’re getting through the ice!!! RUN FOR IT!!!” Kopak yanked Zeb back and the squad began the race for their lives. Chapter 14 “Pant…Pant…Pant!!! WHOA!!!!” Keo tripped over a root and fell to his certain doom. As soon as he hit the ground he was intercepted by several zombies. Kopak looked back. About a dozen were bolting after him, foaming at the mouth and shrieking as they came. “Holy Mata nui I gotta lose these things!!” He began swinging his axe to the side uprooting several trees. No luck. These creatures were now more intelligent, more persistent, more blood thirsty. Kopak reached the foot of the mountain and began his steep climb up the jagged mountain face. His ankle already badly twisted earlier on suddenly gave way and he fell at the foot of a cave. “Perhaps I can just make it in” He desperately tried hauling himself towards the cave but the pointed rocks beneath him did him no justice. His pursuers began circling him “I never though it would end this way, pinned down by zombies at the foot of a mountain. Huh I always though I’d die by boredom…WHOA” Two arms from the cave grabbed Kopak and dragged him in. “ARGH MORE ZOMBIES!!!HELP!!” “Shut it fool!!” SHRIEK!!! The pursuers leaped toward Kopak only to collide with a solid iron wall. “Zoruxx!” “In the flesh” “But, but how” “The mask of stealth comes in handy. And guess what” He pointed to the corner of the cavern and there were most of the surviving KMES squad. “I saved all that I could. We should be save now unless those things can smash their way through metal and solid rock.” “If you hid all of them with your mask, why didn’t you help me?” “Because watching you in intense fear is hilarious!!!” “Ha, Ha, real funny. Now can we get on with our mission, this cavern should lead us to the center of the mountain. Oh yeah, and don’t expect me to come to your rescue if you’re in peril!” Chapter 15 The squad, which originally consisted of about 50 matoran including Kopak and is now down to about 16, and the former criminal Zoruxx began heading deeper and deeper into the mountain. Zoruxx, being a machinery fanatic was enticed by his surroundings. Alien technology which allowed it to function as ship, was built right into the walls and the deeper they went in the more advanced it became. “Whoa this stuff is atleast 300 times more advanced that anything I’ve ever seen and I’ve seen a lot in the world of technology. I’ll be lucky if I can rig this thing to fly...” “WHAT????!!!” Kopak blurted out angrily, “DID YOU SAY LUCKY???????” “Yeah, this stuff is pretty advanced” “SO YOU’RE SAYING OUR WHOLE PLAN IS BUILT ON FLIMSY PREDICTIONS AND POSSIBLITIES??!!!!” “Your point?” Kopak began screaming out the most violent of curses at Zoruxx at the top of his voice leaving most of the squad in dismay. Zeb noticed that he could see bright light coming from the end of the tunnel so ran ahead to take a look. “WHOA…….Guys you might want to check this out” Kopak, Zoruxx and the rest gathered around the end of the tunnel their mouths agape. Zeb had found the core. A colossal cavern maybe a mile in diameter and in high with silvered walls laced with wiring and other machinery. In the center was hanging a massive chrome sphere, taking up most of the space in the cavern, hanging from a megalith column from its ceiling. The sphere it self’s surface was smooth with several regular niches at regular intervals but other than that pretty ordinary. The ending of the tunnel that the troop were in was several yards off the ground and was linked to the sphere by lone travellator. Beneath the travellator was a sea of metal spikes covering the floor of the cavern. Zoruxx, with no hesitation leaped onto the travellator which slowly began moving toward the mammoth sphere. “I guess that’s proof enough that it’s safe” Kopak stated before he and the others, in turn, stepped onto the travellator. Chapter 16 As Zoruxx neared the sphere, being furthest forward on the travellator, the whole thing split in two releasing gas as it did, like a soft drink upon opening. The interior was not the sleek, glistening chrome as its outside, rather a glowing neon green. The interior was densely packed with machinery and gadgetry beyond ones wildest dreams. Kopak and the other KMES members were baffled by the sight and Zoruxx was in awe. He had never seen mechanics of such an advanced calibre. He immediately ran off into the hemisphere and began to fiddle with a circuit board, one of millions, to try and wire and re-configure the machinery. “Oy Zoruxx!!” Kopak yelled out,” I though you said you would be lucky to be able to rig this thing” “Nah, if you know the basis of machinery you can do anything. I just like to mess with ya!!!” “*Growl!*” “Heh, heh! Anyway, this thing will be ready in about hour or so. You guys get ready for take off, you know get some space-suits ready and stuff” “Good idea” **** “Done it!!” Kopak had been slaving for the good part of hour in the cavern neighbouring the core with the other members but he had done it. He had tweaked the armour disks, which he himself had used earlier to upgrade his armour, to configure upon transformation into a space suit type armour. Zoruxx entered the cavern via the travellator. “The core is ready. We’d better go” “Put this on” Immediately the disk merged with Zoruxx’s previous armour instantly preparing him for the conditions for outer-atmospheric pressures. “Wow!! You must have been working pretty hard at this, I’m impressed….for once!” **** He and Kopak and the others, in full space armour, once more mounted the travellator, with helmet under arm, and were slowly whisked toward the gigantic sphere once more. The two glanced at each other. “You ready?” “You know it!!” Chapter 17 Cue cheesy space odyssey music!! The sphere opened once more to reveal the fruits of Zoruxx’s labour. The core’s interior was of that of an intergalactic space-ship cockpit with 16 seat surrounding, each with individual controls. “And a seat in the middle for our captain...” Zoruxx proudly announced “Go ahead Zoruxx; you rigged the ship so you deserve it” “No you’re our leader. Without you we may still have been at my base plotting. Now go ahead….’’’Captain!’’’” Kopak donned the center controls and the other braced for the ride of their lives. “Ignition!!” Kopak shouted Kori flicked the switched “Ignition ready” “Thrusters!!” Queg pushed the button “Ready” “Everybody strapped in??!!” “You got it!” Kopak reached for the started lever. CHA-SHINK!!! Instantly lights and beeping noises began flaring in the cockpit and the whole place began rumbling. Outside a huge white beam emitting from the mountain wipes the whole island clean, killing all its inhabitants including the zombies, revealing the machinery within. Tidal waves and tsunamis begin forming around the island as under water earthquakes begin. Slowly the island begins ripping off the surface of the planet, like its sister island Tehktra nui and is thrown into the planet’s exosphere and propelled into space. “WE HAVE LIFT OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” To be continued in Kopak’s Hunt 2: KMES search and rescue Characters KMES Members *Kopak *Kori *Zeb *Matu *Several other members of KMES Other *Zoruxx *Several zombies Rahi *A Mutant Tarakava Others *A couple of Mechanical Rahkshi including Kosurahk *A Vorox Trivia *This story is brought to you by Ids5621. *Makuta Kaper wrote the first chapter. * The zombies are not the typical slow lumbering ones. They are based on the type that appeared in the film I am legend See Also *Toa Imydrex's Blog *Kopak’s Hunt 2: KMES search and rescue category:Stories category:Ids5621 Category:Ids5621 Stories Category:Tehktra Nui Saga